Just Another Cliched Love Story
by Grintgirl12
Summary: Tess never did believe in that whole cliched romance thing. But seemed she was stuck inside her own.


As Shane's lips crashed down upon hers, Tess knew that this was wrong. But since when has Tess ever done what's right?

Deep down she knew he was with her because him and Mitchie had had yet another fight. But, for however brief their time together, Tess was going to enjoy holding all the attention of the only boy that could make her knee's weak with just one look.

Returning her thoughts to the kiss, she deepened it by pushing on the back of his neck. She felt Shane's perfect, soft lips curl into a smile. Shane moaned against her own lips as Tess's back hit the wall.

"You know, I'd almost forgotten how good at kissing you were." Tess murmured with a knowing smirk.

"Hm?" Shane's lips, which were so recently on her own, twisted upward in a half smirk, half smile. His forehead was leaning against hers, and his long black hair was tangled with her blond.

"You were ignoring me all week." She mumbled, pouting in a way only Tess could. She started twirling his tie around her fingers. Shane's dark eyes watched her thin fingers work at his tie. There was always something about those dark eyes, so deep and lascivious, that made Tess forget all thoughts other than those that would cause most girls to blush profoundly. Girls like Mitchie.

Shane must of noticed the change in her mood, because he brought his hands up from her waist, trailing soft lines through her shirt, until the reached the tips of her hair. He kissed some of her hair, which he held in his hand loosely. He managed to do that all without taking his eye off Tess's. Her mouth parted slightly, and he took his opportunity to kiss her neck.

Tess tighten her grip on his tie when his lips once again returned to hers. Before she had time to think, his long fingers were pulling her shirt over her head, and hers were working at loosening his tie.

--

Tess lay awake, replaying the night over again in her head. Her head was leaning against Shane's bear chest, and she was listening to his breath come slowly in and out. She was tracing different patterns lightly over his skin.

It was like this the first time the two had spent the night together. A smile still sprung up at the memory of a year ago. And, just like tonight, it had started with another famous Shane/Mitchie fight. She was sure they'd broken up that night. That was the only reason she'd agreed to it. But the next morning, when she saw Shane walk right past her and up to Mitchie, she truly knew what it felt like to be used.

But she didn't give up hope. Everytime the two broke up, that annoying little bubble of hope would rise again. Just like all those other nights, she prayed this one would be the final straw.

"Hey," Shane deep voice broke her thoughts, and he gathered her hand in his. She leaned her head back to look Shane in the eyes, the wide smile still on her face. "What were you thinking?" Tess shrugged as she snuggled in closer to Shane. He kissed the top of her head, just like he did whenever him and Mitchie made up. A frown threatened to break her smile, but she wasn't going to let that little go-for-nothing weasel intrude on their moment.

"About our first time." Was her eventual response. "Do you remember it?" She turned her bright blue eyes onto his.

"Of course. How could I forget." That heartbreaking smile was on his lips once more. A comfortable silence fell over them. But Tess could shake the need to ask the one question that could ruin everything.

"Why are you still with her?" Her voice was small at first, but grew louder with each word. "I mean its obviously not working out. You know, considering . . ."

"Considering what?" He snapped, his voice suddenly angry.

"Considering this is the fourth time this year you've crawled back to by bed." She snarled back. If that's how he wanted to play it, then fine. That's how she'd play. She sat up quickly, causing Shane's arm to fall limply to the pillow.

"So? I can't help it if we have something. Something Mitchie and I will never have." He cooed. She knew what he was trying to do. He wanted peace once again. But she wouldn't let that charm work on her. Not this time. This time she was serious.

"Exactly," Her eyes were pleading with his. Why couldn't he just leave Mitchie once and for all? "We have something you two will never have. So why can't you leave her? We are so clearly better for each other." It was pathetic how needy she was sounding, but she needed Shane to understand.

"Because," He said simply, letting one brow rise and fall, "I can never love you." Those words cut Tess sharper than any knife ever would. She knew the salty tears were coming before they came. But she wouldn't let Shane see her cry. _That_ was something she would never do. "Now come back to bed." Tess shook her head wildly, her blond locks flying in all directions.

"No." She replied stubbornly. She knew she was being childish, but at the moment she didn't really care.

"Come on Tess." He begged, reaching out for her. She shrank away from his touch, and climbed out the bed. Gathering her clothes she hastily began dressing.

"You know," She started off, her anger quickly replacing any other emotion. She pulled her shirt on over her head. "I could tell Mitchie about us. How would she feel to know her boyfriend has been fucking her best friend?" In a flash, Shane was out of the bed. He grabbed her wrists and she slammed her head against the wood as Shane pushed her to the wall.

"You wouldn't dare." He spook chillingly, and she knew she'd sparked some anger in him. She tried to hide her smirk, but found it was useless.

"Try me." She said slowly, letting the words sink in. Shane's eyes flew open, and they appeared darker than she'd ever seen them. They were almost black. He squeezed her wrists a little to tightly, and she winced at the pain. She'd gotten the reaction that she wanted and he knew that.

"Leave." He said, dropping his hands to his side. His face had grown stern, and she could clearly see worry lines etched in his face.

"Gladly." She spat, grabbing her boots and storming out, letting the screen door fall back loudly. _That should've woken a few people up. _Now, Tess was satisfied.


End file.
